


风去云不回1

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回1

　　冷锋以为他杀死了老猫和老爹，但是事情似乎并不是如此，当那两个异国雇佣兵——那两个alpha，站在他面前肆无忌惮的释放着他们的信息素的时候，他的感觉一点都不好。

　　今天是工厂获救的第二年，红巾军被打压，这个国家重新的恢复了短暂的和平，托Pasha和Rachel的福，拉曼拉有效的得到控制，医生们也成功研制出抵抗拉曼拉的疫苗，Tundu也从军舰上回到了家，冷锋的中介工作也不紧不慢的、平安平常的进行着，唯一一个让他不安的是，龙小云，他的alpha，还没找到。

　　她还没回来。

　　冷锋依然在酒吧里和黑人兄弟拼酒，茅台灌进喉咙，那是他alpha的味道，浓郁的海盐夹杂着白酒辛辣的气息，弥漫四周，但是大家都以为冷锋是alpha，过分浓烈的alpha气息以绝对的保护方式掩护着omega冷清的信息素气息，冷锋喝红了眼，拽着脖子上的子弹，没有人听得懂他的问话，他听见自己的声音，他大声的在说什么。

　　“你想听什么！”

　　冷锋再举起酒瓶，如同他和龙小云初遇时候的样子，灌下一大口酒，他不明白为什么龙小云在知道他是omega之后依然的留他在战狼，也不知道她是以一种什么样的心情标记了他的，冷锋双眼通红，对面对黑老哥再次的被喝趴下，所有人都为冷锋鼓掌，所有人都为他喝彩。

　　只有冷锋自己，站在人群中央，无声的落泪。

　　天下之大，没了你，哪儿是家呢。

　　冷锋晃晃悠悠的把Tundu送回了家，自己深一脚浅一脚的往居住的地方走，他看见门前站着两个个头差不多的身影没有在意，揉了揉额头毫不掩饰身上alpha给他的标记，哀悼反应没有来，龙小云就没有事，他嘴里小声念叨着什么，依然凭借着最后一点的清醒劲儿撑到房门前，醉眼朦胧的抬起头看了那俩靠在一起不知道在说什么的男人。

　　……要完。

　　所有的醉意都被那眼熟的长相清除，他清醒过来瞳孔紧缩手下意识的搭到腰间别着的刀上，而老猫和老爹却是对视一眼又看着青年身上的白色衬衫吹了声口哨，冷锋身上的白衬衫被酒水淋了个湿透，看上去暧昧异常，裸露着的小腿上也湿答答的，omega向来白皙，但冷锋为了掩饰自己的身份，刻意的总往沙滩边上溜达，故而越晒越黑。

　　“Hey…小狼崽，还记不记得我？”

　　老猫轻佻又恶意看着面前的青年上下打量了一番被水弄得透湿以至于俩人能轻易看清楚冷锋的身体曲线，他们俩老早查清了冷锋的一切，伪装成alpha进入战狼然后被战狼队长标记——还被求婚了，老爹上前勾了下冷锋的下巴，挑着看了看冷锋的脸，喝了太多酒的冷锋脑子有些糊涂，但还是知道面前人的危险，酒劲上头的冷锋一抬手抓住雇佣兵的手腕往下狠狠一按，老爹顺势下跪冷锋刚想动脚把人踢远却被什么铐住了脚踝。

　　冰冷的手铐稳稳当当的束缚住冷锋的双足，老爹又摸了一把那纤细的脚踝，脸上笑意更大。

　　“不愧是omega啊。”

　　那手铐被老爹改造成另一番样子，无需钥匙也能拉长束缚的镣铐之间的锁链，但却无法让冷锋施展脚上功夫，之前两次搏斗冷锋都只是险胜，而如今被捆缚双足仅以双拳对敌——还是两个人，他可能没法打的过。

　　更何况空气中的alpha信息素愈发的浓烈，即使冷锋经历过龙小云的标记，他现在也有些撑不住，龙小云的标记已经是五年前的事情了，那标记在龙小云去执行任务前她还按着冷锋标记过一次，那张结婚申请被冷锋好好的保管着，他始终想着，他要等她回来。

　　而现在的冷锋，却被两个，被他的手下败将围着。

　　冷锋被两人推搡着进入到简陋的小屋，只有几件换洗衣服和洗漱用品，再就是一张床和一套桌椅，另外一边则是冷锋偶尔给自己开小灶做饭的地方，门口的小货车上着锁，这在冷锋眼里就算个家的样子了，但是两个挑剔且龟毛的雇佣兵虽然不这么想，但是他俩这趟来就是为了征服这个—这个，软硬不吃还有点凶的omega。

　　他甚至差点要了他和他的合伙人的命，就算他俩的合伙只有这一次——他们要的只是看见这个omega哭着在他们身下喘息呻吟的样子。

　　但是老爹和老猫都绝不会承认他们俩变态一样的爱上了这个omega的事实，或者说即使他们本来就是变态，也绝不愿意承认这种事情。

　　所以俩人都心照不宣的把已经被他们俩诱导进入发情期的冷锋抱到了床上。

　　那股女alpha的烈酒味道拥抱着她的omega，冷锋躺在那张并不算很柔软的床上，左手搭着自己的臂弯处，热潮烧的冷锋有些失了魂，熟悉的白酒气息包裹着他给他一种龙小云还在的错觉——

　　然后有一阵蔷薇的香气缓慢而坚定的破开白酒施下的屏障，没有alpha喜欢被标记过的omega，但是变态二人组例外，他们就是喜欢这个呗标记过的男omega。

　　冷锋察觉到有人破开那层屏障立刻发出几声奶猫般的呜咽，他的白衬衫被蔷薇气息的老猫扯开，而老爹也没有心情去嘲笑蔷薇的信息素，他自己的玫瑰信息素比蔷薇的味道更加强烈的侵蚀进omega那薄弱的屏障，冷锋慌张的伸手想要去找龙小云的味道，那股白酒的气味被两个alpha驱逐的差不多了，没有被龙小云进入生殖腔进行完全标记的冷锋突然意识到。

　　如果想对他动手，就算有龙小云的永久标记，他们也会这么干的。

　　老爹和老猫一前一后的将已经被alpha的信息素烧的浑身脱力的omega夹在中间，他俩碰过不少的omega，但是冷锋这样干净的、让人产生征服欲望的omega却是不多的。

　　这个omega太强了，所以让曾经败在他手下的两个alpha产生了莫名的欲望。

　　自体润滑过分的濡湿裤子，柔软穴口蹭着粗糙布料溢出水液，omega的身体展现在两个信息素气味熏人鼻子的alpha面前。

　　到非洲后omega从未放缓过训练，硬邦邦的身体在alpha的信息素之中变得柔软些许，老猫的手摸着青年的臀缝捅了进去，湿润后穴被人揉捏到敏感点冷锋仰起脖子双眼失神，老爹不甘示弱手指也捅进冷锋前边雌穴，他含着青年的耳垂，手指缓慢的抽动起来。

　　老猫撇了撇嘴，没办法，他没能打的过老爹，生殖腔那边只能留给老爹。

　　直到有炙热的柱体捅穿了他雌穴里头的那层膜，冷锋才反应过来，年轻的中国人还是重视着中国的旧俗，以至于对于omega从道德上的束缚omega也记得非常清楚，他爱龙小云，所以他觉得他的所有都要给予给龙小云，而此时他柔软的雌穴里面含着另一个alpha的性器。

　　“呼…谁能想到你这样的男孩儿，会是个omega呢。”

　　老猫也将他那玩意儿插入到冷锋后穴里头，湿热的地方紧绞着男人的性器，前后同时的抽动起来让冷锋难以反抗，脚上的镣铐被拉长，明明是以手铐改造过来的玩意儿却略显松散的耷拉在冷锋的脚踝上，细瘦的脚踝被老爹握在手里，冷锋仰起脖子发出几声奶猫似的呻吟，他的腰身被老爹摩挲着，脚踝也被握着，他本欲保持理智却被老爹和老猫合伙玩弄几乎失去意识，omega脑中似乎只剩下快感，强烈的、携杂着alpha的信息素，涌遍各处，让他颤抖，勃起性器被老爹握着剐蹭顶端，惹得青年缩紧雌穴穴道又被狠戾破开柔软穴肉捅向更里面。

　　……他想标记。

　　冷锋突然清醒过来手按着老爹的肩膀，口不择言的说着些什么，老猫发泄过一次还在不应期，被老爹瞪了一眼之后有些不爽的站到了一边，他看着老爹拽起冷锋脚脖子上的锁链，把冷锋按在身下，柔软身段被人压在身下揉按，性器一下比一下重点撞击封闭着的生殖腔口，浓烈的玫瑰气味熏着青年，他有些发昏，头脑又发胀，突然的那股熟悉的白酒味道再次出现在他的身边——

　　老爹突然感觉到身下omega的放松，他抬起头，看见老猫拿起桌上的一瓶茅台打开，他又想起最初从冷锋身上闻见的那股alpha信息素，心下了然，老猫把酒递给老爹，两人毕竟此时是合作对象，不能起内讧，老爹将那烈酒倾倒在冷锋身上，然后两人都听见冷锋那一声比一声媚的呻吟。

　　他不住的唤着他的alpha的名字。

　　“龙小云……”

　　老爹突然笑了，他伸手卡住omega的脖子，力度刚刚好能让冷锋无法呼吸，冷锋抬起手想要反抗，而冷锋越反抗老爹身下贯穿青年的动作就越凶狠，冷锋无助的喘息着哭泣着，柔软的穴口被顶弄的泛红，熟悉的味道让冷锋打开了生殖腔，老爹一鼓作气顶进冷锋的生殖腔，然后侧头狠狠咬破omega后颈的腺体。

　　冷锋被按在床上，老爹的性器在他体内成了结，粗大的结卡在生殖腔口让他痛苦不已，可他又能从那点痛里察觉出快感，他想开口说些什么，老猫的性器却又及时的插入他的口中让他无法开口，冷锋双眼空洞失了神采，而老爹依然掐着他的脖子让他几乎以为自己要死了，最后老爹才将精液射入他体内。

　　标记达成了。

　　……已经，无法挽回了。

　　冷锋的嘴里也被老猫射了东西，他被逼迫着在窒息中达到高潮的感觉让他根本没法忽视那令人颤抖的快感，他脖子上的勒痕也提醒着他刚刚发生了什么，脏兮兮的身体上又被俩人玩弄似的射了些精液，不是那么白皙但肌肤上被弄上这些让他显得淫靡无比。

　　然后老爹拿出照相机，对着冷锋这个模样拍了好几张。

　　他不知道发给了谁，然后又打开个视频，对面的人正是龙小云，龙小云明显看到了隔着屏幕床上的冷锋的模样，他后颈腺体被别的alpha咬破，下体雌穴被人干的红肿，脚踝上的抓痕和属于镣铐的勒痕，还有脖子上、身上的牙印，和最最显眼的，冷锋脖子上的那道，过分显眼的，勒痕。

　　冷锋涣散的眸子好不容易恢复些光，睁眼便看见凑到他眼前的那个屏幕上的人，他立刻撑起身子看着屏幕里的龙小云。

　　“龙小云、你，你怎么样。”

　　“……冷锋，你那边，什么情况。”

　　龙小云被相机后的人用枪指着脑袋，但是屏幕上的冷锋太过狼狈她无法不去关心她的omega，即使他看上去，似乎已经被那个恶劣的雇佣兵抢先标记了。

　　冷锋这才反应过来，他的脸顿时变得苍白，他伸出手像是想要触碰那边的龙小云，可他却始终也没法碰到。

　　“……我这边，出了点事…我很想你。”

　　冷锋可以闻见自己身上浓郁的玫瑰香气，和龙小云截然不同想味道，他清楚他已经被老爹标记了，但是他想着，他可以洗干净标记，可以……

　　“和我在一起，我就放了这女人。”

　　冷锋的脸变得煞白，老爹的话清晰的响在他耳边，他实在不清楚这个alpha是什么意思，但是他能感觉到，他似乎不是开玩笑。

　　“你，什么意思。”

　　“冷锋别答应他！”

　　老爹无视了手机里发出的声音，而那omega眼中还带着点希望的光，他看向老爹，抬起手去扒住老爹的肩膀——老爹不是很喜欢他这样为别的alpha而表现出的表情，他低头，再一次的含住omega的耳朵，满意的闻见他身上的属于自己的味道。

　　“和我在一起，这个女人就能平平安安回到她的祖国，只要你跟我走。”

　　“冷锋！”

　　“…小云，结婚申请我已经签好啦，放在我的房间里面，屋子的位置，你找这边华资工厂一个叫凡哥的，他知道…”

　　冷锋什么都不想听，他跑这么远也只是为了龙小云平安，他不信会有alpha能永远守着一个omega，只要老爹松懈，他就可以立马跑回战狼，回去找他的alpha，冷锋闭了闭眼睛，老爹和老猫虽然听不懂中文，但还是看着这个omega。

　　“龙小云，你等我回去，我一定会回去的。”


End file.
